


AU Dabbles

by TheRainisnotClear



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainisnotClear/pseuds/TheRainisnotClear
Summary: These are all one shots based on a post from Twitter, I was given a pairing or a couple and an AU setting then I'd work my magic in writing a fic based on the pairing and au setting.These fics were supposed to be a couple of sentences long but of course I went beyond and wrote more. Lol!I liked working on these one shots and I might use one or few of these ideas to work on some future fics? Who knows?Anyways I hope you guys like these.
Relationships: Beets/Tights Briefs, Bulma Briefs & Vegeta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> For @jungfrau27
> 
> Beets and Tights are an interesting couple that I'd never consider until I've read @jungfrau27 works. Seriously tho you guys should go take a look at her works they're awesome and super interesting.

“Is there anything else I can get you handsome?” Tights winked at the tall man who looked nervously at her.

Beets shook his head and thanked the barista as he walked away. He groaned as he missed the chance to ask out that beautiful blonde barista.

Ever since he found out about this coffee shop, he would always come in every time Tights was there. And he couldn’t help but fall for her since he first laid his eyes on hers. She would always greet and smile at him everytime he ordered his usual drink.

Beets had tried to ask her out on a date many times, but his anxiety got the better of him and having to chicken out the last minute.

“Today has been a total waste.” He sighed to himself.

But then he noticed Tights walking over to him, handing him a new warm cup of coffee. Before he could say anything she winked at him then left.

Beets then looked at the cup and saw that there was a small note on the side, “I get out at 5 today, meet me up front so we can go out.”

Looking back at her over the counter, he smiled and nodded at her while blushing. Tights smiled happily back at him as she got back to work.

“Maybe today wasn’t a total loss afterall.” He smiled happily while drinking his coffee.


	2. Strip Club AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @kissthebrat
> 
> Couple: Bulma and Vegeta with Bardock

As she danced around the pole, she could feel many eyes on her, but she could care less on all those men who only look at her like eye candy.

Her target was that handsome man with long spiky hair that stood out, that made her want to dance all night just for him.

Once she was done, many applauded for her and asked her for more dances. Bulma loved to keep her fans wanting more. Then someone else was announced for the next show.

Bulma was now on her break. She had walked over to the dressing room to retouch on her makeup when someone had called for her. She turned around to see her coworker Bardock wearing nothing but tight black jeans with no shirt on. He looked sweaty and a little grumpy. He had just got done giving some lap dances when he was told to get his beautiful bluenette coworker.

“Someone requested to have a private dance from ya Blue!”

“Did you know who asked for me?”

Bardock shrugged, “Don’t know, but they said that they only wanted you.”

Bulma rolled her eyes, “Must be that creep Roshi again.”

“Nah! Didn’t look like him. But if this guy starts givin ya trouble Blue you let me know.” 

“I will.” She smiled at her coworker as she left towards the private rooms that they had for private dances.

Once she opened the door, Bulma smiled as she saw that it was that handsome man. Her smile turned into a smirk.

“Well hello there Badman. I hope you’re ready for me.”

He smirked at her, “Ready as I’ll ever be woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading everyone!


	3. College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @RolyatXCIII
> 
> Couple: Bulma and Vegeta
> 
> I love these types of human au's where your favorite characters goes to college or school, gives a whole perspective on each character and how they'd do in this lifestyle if they haven't already.

Bulma continued watching him throughout the whole game. Vegeta was playing in the finals and after today, he would be moving on towards the big leagues and leaving for good in another city.

They have met in the beginning of freshman year in college during one class they had together, Vegeta was giving her trouble once they got paired up for a project. And after that they became close for the rest of the semester and later on as they continued their time in college. He would wait outside to walk her to her next class and she would go watch every single one of his games. 

The closer they got, the more serious they became, even their close friends and classmates have noticed how much they loved each other and that nothing could break them apart...until one day...

Bulma thought back to the argument they had a week ago, they had just got done with finals and graduation was right around the corner. Bulma would get her third degree in engineering. She had already planned to work with her father in his research lab and working on new projects throughout the whole summer just before starting her job

But then... 

After that plus sign showed up, everything would now have to change. She had talked with Vegeta on what would happen in which turned into an argument. He wanted to continue playing as he had been working hard for years to finally get a chance to go for the leagues.

After slapping him hard in his face, Bulma ran off before she heard anything else that Vegeta had to say and they haven’t talked since then.

The sounds of cheers snapped Bulma out of her thoughts. The game was over and Vegeta’s team had won. They would be going to the next level. She slowly got up and started making her way away from the loud crowds. Heavy tears started to fall, she ran off. She had made it out when she was roughly grabbed and turned around with Vegeta facing her.

“What do you want?” She huffed.

He looked down, “I wanted to talk.”

“Then look at me when you’re talking to me or I’m leaving.”

He looked at her, Bulma noticed how tired and sad he looked, “Bulma... I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things. I wasn’t thinking straight on what was truly important to me.”

He placed his hand on her lower stomach and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders as he kissed her forehead. “You don’t have to forgive me now but believe me when I say that I truly am sorry for acting like such an ass. I don’t want to lose you.”

Bulma then wrapped her arms around him, “I missed you you asshole!”

They continued to stand there hugging each other in silence until Vegeta said something that made Bulma look straight at him in shock.

“What?”

“Marry me.”

More tears poured, Vegeta wiped them off with his finger. “A-Are you serious?”

“I am.”

“B-but what about-“

“That doesn’t matter.” He cupped her face to make her face him. “You’re the only one that matters to me.”

Bulma smiled and nodded. Then they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have an awesome day or a regular day!


	4. Dancing Club AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @jungfrau27
> 
> Couple: Beets and Tights

“Hey you wanna dance?”

Beets blushed nervously then nodded to his beautiful date. “S-Sure Tights! But I’ll have to warn you that I’m not that great of a dancer.”

Tights scoffed, “Nonsense! You’ll be fine! Not everyone is a great dancer.”

They moved onto the dance floor where other people were dancing with their partners. Beets tried his best to dance to the rhythm of the songs, he really didn’t see himself as a good dancer, but he still wanted to do his best to show off Tights a little.

As they continued to dance, Beets had stopped moving to the songs as he couldn’t help but watch Tights and the way how she moved and turned. Tights had talked about how she wanted to become a dancer since she was young, but due to some family issues she wasn’t able to pursue her dreams.

Beets smiled happily as he saw the way Tights was comfortable and happy with the way she danced to the music.

After Tights was done, she looked over to see Beets smiling at her.

“What?”

“Hmm? Oh I’m sorry for staring.”

Tights blushed, “No you’re fine. I must have looked silly with the way I was dancing.”

“Oh no! If anything you looked absolutely mesmerizing.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes. They got closer and held each other as the song slowly went from loud and fast to slow and smooth.They would dance like that for the rest of the night until Tights invited him to stay the night in which Beets happily complied with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much!!!


	5. Camping AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @kissthebrat
> 
> Couple: Bulma and Vegeta with Bardock

Bulma sighed as she continued to stare at the fire. It felt calming to watch the fire as the sparks flew off and the fire burned the wood.

“Bulma pay attention!”

Bulma snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to Bardock who was giving a demonstration on how to make a proper campfire as well as other survival stuff. Bardock was a camp counselor here at Camp Saiyan where teens were forced to spend their summers away from civilization and learn all about wilderness survival and other stuff.

Bulma had only agreed to come to this camp in hopes to get closer to Vegeta, whom she’s had a crush on for years now. And yet that guys been a total dick to her since they got here.

Bulma grew more frustrated as she continued to think of ways to get his attention. Vegeta only saw her as a friend and nothing else. But she hopes that might change soon.

After Bardock was done, it was soon time to head back as it was almost curfew time.

“Bulma!” Bardock had called her over, “I need you to go find Vegeta. He went off into the woods and hasn’t come back since. Go find him!”

“Yes sir!” Bulma didn’t even notice that Vegeta had been gone for so long.

It didn’t take long for Bulma to find him as he saw him sitting by the river.

“What do you want?” Vegeta said in a grumpy tone.

“Y-You didn’t come back and I was told to come get you and...”

Bulma had noticed that he had been crying. “Hey are ok?”

“I’m fine!” He stood up and walked past her.

“Vegeta... you can always tell me what’s wrong.”

He stopped, “I’m fine Bulma drop it!”

“You don’t sound fine!” Bulma then walked in front of him to see him shaking with rage as Vegeta tried hard to keep himself from crying.

“Hey... it’s ok.”

Bulma wrapped her arms around him, Vegeta then slowly wrapped his arms around her then hugged her tightly.

“Bulma..”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows* Thank you!


	6. Strip Club AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @RolyatXCIII
> 
> Couple: Bulma and Vegeta
> 
> This one shot is not a continuation from the other one, this one is a different but with the same au setting.

He sighed deeply as he overlooked a sea of sweaty and loud people. Some were at the bar drinking away their problems while others had their eyes glued to the strippers who were putting on a show for any horny individual who had the money to offer.

Vegeta had just started his job as the new bouncer for the Four Star Dragon Ball strip club. This wasn’t his first choice, but the owner gave him an offer he couldn’t refuse. Vegeta, needing the money, agreed right away.

The first week started off fine and he at least got the enjoyment of kicking out and beating the shit out any creeps who try to harass or bother any of the strippers and waitresses.

Everything was running smoothly until his eyes quickly shifted towards the direction to a pair of bright blue eyes and curly hair.

His heart skipped a beat the moment he laid his eyes on her... Bulma or as she goes by her stage name Blue. She was one of the popular strippers of the clubs who would perform every night since the club began.

Vegeta couldn’t help but stare at her, the way she dressed in a one piece or two piece colorful outfits and her high heels. Each outfit she wore always hugged her body in the best way to show off her curves and skin.

Every night during his shift, she’d always greet him by hugging before going off to perform and he couldn’t help but watch every time she performed. The way her body moves, the way she would touch herself and the way she finds herself on the pole.

Vegeta had tried hard to deny these feelings that he had for Bulma. He’s more of the type to put work first over everything. And couldn’t let anyone distract him.

“Vegeta~”

Vegeta jumped, he turned to see a tired Bulma in front of him.

“What do you want?”

“You don’t have to be grumpy Geta! I need your help.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes, “You couldn’t have asked anyone else to help you? What about that clown Kakarot?”

“Please Geta! I need your help! I slipped and I think I twisted my ankle. Can you please carry me to the changing room?”

Vegeta sighed, “Fine! You really should be careful when you’re wearing those damn shoes.” He carried her bridal style and took her to the changing room.

He placed her on one of the chairs and just before he was about to leave. Bulma had already jumped up and locked the door before he could leave.

“Bulma?! Wha-“

“Be quiet!” She told him as she covered his mouth with her hand.

“You know Vegeta, I’ve noticed the way you keep staring at me.” 

He moved her hand away from him, “And?”

“And I can’t help but think that you may have a crush on me?” She smirks.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You can’t deny what’s there Vegeta. I mean I’ve also liked you from the beginning.”

“What?”

Bulma nodded, “All those times I performed and you’d glance at me. I would always think of myself performing and dancing only to you. I want them to be you.”

Vegeta’s eyes widened. He felt himself blushing and going hard. “Y-You have?”

Bulma nodded again.

“Maybe I can offer you a private show Geta~?” She smiled softly at him.

She got close enough for him to smell her intoxicating scent. Vegeta growled, he couldn’t move away. Bulma then began to rub herself on him. Her arms wrapped around him. She closes her eyes and kisses him. Vegeta then wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading guys!
> 
> And be sure to follow me on Twitter @rainisnot for any new updates or other stuff.


	7. Popstar AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple: Bulma and Vegeta

“WWOOOOOHHOOOOO!!!”

Vegeta growled in annoyance, covering his ears. Raditz had screamed right next to his ears.

It was bad enough that his ears were already ringing from the crowds' loud cheers during their performance. But Vegeta didn’t care about that as he was filled with pride as their bands performance tonight had been a success. Vegeta was a proud member of The Saiyan Boiz, which consisted of Raditz of the main singer, Goku playing bass, Vegeta as lead guitar and finally Turles on drums.

Their manager Nappa had congratulated them for a job well done and how they’re already getting high ratings from fans. He had been contacted a month ago by a famous singer to open for her concert. This night was a huge deal for them.

As everyone left to celebrate, Vegeta had stayed to watch the performance of the famous pop star singer known as Queen B or Bulma. She was the one who contacted Nappa to arrange their gig.

He noticed Bulma about to go on stage. He couldn’t help but stare at her, with her curls bouncing everytime she moved and her bright clothing. She turned over to see him staring at her. Vegeta immediately blushed and tried to look away but she waved at him as she made her way towards him and handed him a small note.

Vegeta took the note hesitantly, he then looked up to see Bulma already leaving but not before she turned around and blew him a kiss. If he was heating up already, Vegeta certainly was now.

As Bulma went onstage the crowd's cheers grew louder as she started her performance. Vegeta had looked at the note to see what it said, “Once my show is done meet me backstage for a little surprise.” She drew a winky face next to her name.

Vegeta folded back the note and shoved it inside his leather jeans. He gave out a small smirk as he continued to watch her sing and dance. A few times he caught her staring at him as she sang and he’d have her a small smile. He had her to thank for making his dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Street Race AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @jungfrau27
> 
> Couple: Beets and Tights

Beets went completely speechless with the sight that he saw in front of him. He gulped slowly as everything she did in slow motion...

Tights looked absolutely breathtaking in the outfit she was sporting. She was wearing leather black jeans and high length boots, a white crop top and a leather jacket with chains and her short hair pushed back.

She looked over at him with a smile, Beets went red as he felt embarrassed for starting at her for too long. He walked over to her and her red Chevrolet Camaro with black streaks on them. Tights was well known for her killer driving skills especially when it comes to street racing events. She would either always win or be on the top ten.

Her family doesn’t know that she is a street racer and Kami forbid her little sister knowing! Tights loves the freedom and the adrenaline rush when she’s driving at a high and fast limit, it gives her so much freedom to go as fast as she wants without any limits or anyone telling her not to.

Ever since Tights had been doing these races, Beets has the pleasure of being her only mechanic and was the only one Tights trusts with her car and her secret, which is why she goes by her street name The Flaming Dragon everytime she races.

“Hey! Earth to Beets!” Tights waved her hands in front of him as Beets snapped out of his thoughts.

“Oh! I must have dozed off hehe!” He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand as his other hand held his tool box. “My bad, what were you saying Tights?”

“I said I hope my baby is ready for another race.” She was referring to her car.

“Of course it is! You’ll do great out there Tights.” He smiled sweetly at her.

“I know I will.” Tights hugged him then gave him a small kiss. Beets was taken aback by what she did.

“Wish me luck!” She said as she got in the car and drove off to the starting line.

Beets shook his head then focused on the race and smiled as the race began. He cheered on Tights the whole night.

~

Beets cheered on Tights as she won the race for the night. She smiled happily and ran towards Beets who then swung her around as he hugged her tightly.

“I knew you could do it!” He smiled at her forgetting how close they were.

She smiled at him, “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Beets then lowered his face closer to hers as they both crashed their lips together. Their arms wrapped around each other's bodies as they held each other tightly.

They broke apart needing to take a break from their kissing session to take a few deep breaths. Beets then looked around to see that almost everyone was gone, it was just the two of them...

“Wanna go back to my place?” He said in which Tights nodded as they both got in the car and made their way to his workshop which is located downtown. And miles away from Tights home at Capsule Corp.

Once the car got put away and they entered his office, Tights had already wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. Beets kissed her back as he also wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tights moaned every time Beets would kiss her from her lips all the way to her neck. The more he kissed her the more impatient she was getting, she then helped him take off her clothes while she took off his overalls. Within minutes they were completely touching their bare skins and were wrapped around each other once more. The rest of the night consisted of their loud moans and sounds of ecstasy that was music to Beets ears.

For many months after that wild night, they would continue on to have a secret love affair that no one knows about their union but only between themselves.

Beets enjoyed every moment that they had together whether they went on the street races, out in public and yet it still bothers Beets that no one knows that they’re a couple... or at least were they a couple?

“Hey babe! There’s this new sushi place around the corner that they just opened up. Wanna stop by before the next race?”

“Uh yeah sure! That’d be fine.”

“Are ya feelin alright babe?”

Beets hesitated, “Actually I wanted to ask about-“

A phone rang before Beets could let out what has been bothering him.

“Aw I’m sorry babe! I have to get going, we'll talk later ok.” She kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye to him.

Beets smiled sadly at her as she left. He perfectly understood why Tights would want to keep their relationship a secret from everyone that he knew. And he can’t help but feel that she was embarrassed to be seen with him.

The next day he got a message from Tights asking if he could meet her tonight but instead of them meeting at their main location at the coffeeshop Beets would meet her at her home. Beets was surprised by the message as this meant that Tights might want to introduce him to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I know I still need more practice in writing smut. I'll get better so I can write them in for my current and future fanfics.
> 
> Practice makes perfect~


	9. Lady and the Tramp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @RolyatXCIII
> 
> Couple: Bulma and Vegeta

He smiled at her, it was rare that he was having this warm happy feeling. How long has it been since he’s been this happy? Too long...

He held her by the hand as they continued to walk through the beautiful night, the dark sky filled with bright stars. And yet the only beautiful star that Vegeta loved looking at was Bulma.

“I know a good place we can go to eat, if you’d like?” Vegeta said although he felt stupid for sounding a bit shy with the way how he asked her.

But Bulma didn’t seem to care as she smiled at him and nodded.

“Sure! What place did you have in mind?”

“It’s an Italian restaurant not too far from here. I used to work there a while back.”

“Oh? So you worked in the food industry? What made you leave?”

Vegeta thought back to the day he quit when he was dealing with a customer who was getting on his nerves and he ended up beating the shit out of the man.

“I-It wasn’t my true calling.”

Bulma nodded, “That’s understandable.”

They made it to the restaurant as they were greeted by the waiter who led them to a private area. They ordered their drinks and meals. The waiter then excused himself and the couple were finally alone.

“This place is beautiful.” Bulma smiled as she took a good look around the scenery of the place.

“Yes it is.” Vegeta said while looking at her.

After talking for what seemed like hours, the waiter finally came with their dishes and placed them on the table. Vegeta then whispered something to the waiter who nodded then and left.

“What was that about?”

“It’s nothing.” He said as he looked away trying to hide his blushed face.

“Yum! I love spaghetti!” Bulma said happily as she began digging into her meal.

Just then two men came out with instruments in hand and started to play and sing.

Bulma stopped eating as she looked at Vegeta with a wide smile, “Awwww!”

Vegeta’s face turned red, Bulma only smiled at him. She then grabbed her fork, twisted the spaghetti on the fork then placed it in front of his mouth, in which he gladly took it and ate it.

Vegeta didn’t realize the loose strand of noodle that Bulma had put in her mouth as she ate it, then as they both ate their lips came crashing together. 

Vegeta blushed, turning away as Bulma laughed. He smiled a little, he loved hearing her laugh. He then grabbed a meatball off his plate and offered it to her, she gladly took it in her mouth.

They ate peacefully, while listening to the music. After they were done talking, they talked for a while. Vegeta paid for their meal even though Bulma had offered to pay.

“I was thinking we could go get some desserts.” Bulma smirked then winked at him.

“Well the desserts here are good, but I recommend the chocolate cake that they have here-”

Bulma laughed at him. Vegeta couldn’t understand what was so funny?

“Did... did you not want any?”

Bulma took a few deep breaths before talking, “No no! That’s not.” She giggled a bit more then looked at him with more determination in her eyes,

“Vegeta I didn’t mean ‘that’ type of dessert.”

“Well woman what do you what? What do you mean by what type of-“

His eyes then widened as he finally understood what she meant.

“Oh...”

Bulma nodded as she grabbed him by the hand gently as they left the restaurant. Everything went by so quickly because as soon as he knew it. They were right back at Bulma’s apartment. She opened the door then looked back at him.

“You coming?”

He nodded and followed her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have nice day!


End file.
